


Enigma

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Magneto finds Scott fascinating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Uncanny X-Men

Scott is quite fascinating.

Magneto has met more than his fair share of fascinating people over the years. He isn’t worried by this one, not at all. _Angry_ , yes. Sometimes more angry than he knows how to express (well, that’s not true. One thing he has always excelled at is showing his rage. But he is controlling that a little more. For now.) But confused? Disturbed? No. For all that Scott Summers is lost and damaged and broken, Magneto understands him.

Perhaps rather better than Scott understands himself.

He lets Scott rule most of their interactions in bed. Partly to simply see what Scott will do, partly out of ... well, he rather enjoys it, truth be told. Scott is so determined to keep control of himself that it almost reverses, becomes a loss of the very thing that Scott wants to protect. He grips Magneto with an increasingly tight grip, makes sounds of increasing desperation and if he weren’t wearing his glasses, Magneto knows those eyes would be filled with every emotion one could imagine.

He never calls Magneto by name. By _any_ name.

Magneto has allowed himself to wonder, of course. If he’s a substitute for one of the many women that has been in Scott’s life. Or a strange tie to Charles, a quasi-incestuous attempt to keep that father figure close? Is he a punishment for one of Scott’s many, many sins?

He doesn’t ask. If he does, Scott might stop and Magneto finds that he is not quite ready for that.

For whatever reasons of his own, he would like to keep this going just a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas 2016


End file.
